Quartet Night's Manager
by FuyuShirotsuki
Summary: "Quartet Night has a manager? She's also a composer and a idol!" "Yes, I am. Deal with it Otoya." "AH! Where did you come from, Christy-san!" "Oh, that. Let's just stick with, I'm a ghost but I am also a human." "That can't happen, Christy-san!" "Whatever floats your boat Otoya. Whatever floats your boat." "You're weird." "I know, Syo. I know." "YOU KNEW?" "Of course, STARISH."
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Christianne Williams**

**Nick name: Christy/Chris**  
**Birthday: December 20**  
**Age:15**  
**Height: 5'2"**  
**Looks: Platinum blonde, mid-back, messy and layered hair. Bangs on the left. Ends of hair dyed cyan. Ice-blue eyes.**

* * *

I watched as the group, STARISH, stared amazed at Quartet Night. Meanwhile, Saotome called out, "Come out! Ms. Williams!" I shook my head and walked out from behind the stairs, my heels clicking on the tile floor.

Saotome smirked, as if sensing my presence was a huge acomplishment. I stopped once I was standing next to Ranmaru and rolled my eyes, asking, "Why did you want me to come out, Saotome?" Saotome smirked, like it was obvious, and answered, "Ms. Williams! You are Quartet Night's manager, so you will have to meet STARISH too!"

"And?"

"Introduce yourself! Good-bye and thank-you!" Saotome shouted, swinging himself out of the window. I sighed before I started.

"Ittoki Otoya and Ichinose Tokiya, you will both be studying under Kotobuki Reiji," I announced. Reiji flashed a smile at them. "Jinguji Ren and Hijirikawa Masato, your sempai will be Kurosaki Ranmaru." Ranmaru 'tch'ed. "Shinomiya Natsuki and Kurusu Syo, you both will be with Mikaze Ai." Ai just stared at them.

"I'm Christianne Williams, Christianne being my first name. Just call me Christy. It is my pleasure to meet you," I introduced myself and bowed. I then looked up at the ceiling, STARISH following my gaze. Tsukimiya Ringo and Hyuuga Ryuga were lowering down on a elevator thing.

"Hi! Thanks for waiting, everyone!" Ringo exclaimed. The lights on the elevator turned on and the outfits Ringo and Ryuga were sparkling. I sweat-dropped. "Good morning," Ringo called down. Ryuga was standing there. I knew that he was dying of embarrassment right now.

"Rin-chan! Your outfit is sparkling!" Otoya exclaimed.

"It's a shame that you're a man," Ryuuga commented.

Syo squinted his eyes and stated, "Even Hyuuga-sensei is sparkling..."

Ryuga snapped his fingers and the lights on the elevator turned off. They both walked towards ST RISH. "You guys are no longer students. Now, you are professionals trying to make it through in the world of performing arts," Ryuga said. Ringo added, "You have to learn by yourselves and improve." "I'm sure that you have questions, but that's why you have these sempais," Ryuga said. "So that's what the master-course is about..." Otoya murmured. Ringo looked at Nanami Haruka and said, "Haru-chan, if you need anything, come and talk to me." "H-Hai," Haruka agreed.

"Now, let's work hard to become well known pros!" Ringo exclaimed, spreading his arms. There was a blinding light and then I saw the super glittery cloth that was connected to Ringo's dress' sleeves. "What type of outfit is that!?" Syo asked.

* * *

Ringo and Ryuga walked away, and we did also. Down the hall, Natsuki said, "I'm so glad that we have seniors assigned to us!" "I'm grateful that we have someone to teach us," Syo added. Otoya agreed, "I'm so glad that I came to the master course."

"You guys aren't anything special. You won't make it far in this world if you rely on people," Ranmaru growled.

Reiji asked, "What's wrong, Ran-ran?"

"We're only doing this because the president told us to. Ai and Chris don't look like they care either," Ranmaru told Reiji.

"You're right, I am interested in them as test subjects though," Ai stated. I punched Ai's shoulder playfully and said, "Come on Ai-chan. You shouldn't be using your own students as test subjects, though I could..."

"What test?" Syo questioned.

"Kurosaki-sempai, we are not approching this half-heartedly," Masato declared.  
"What?"  
"We're prepared," Ren said confidently. "I bet that we could even beat your own song and dance."  
"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Ranmaru asked menacing. "Bring it."

"Now, now. To become a universally known professional, you have to have guts to talk back to your seniors," Reiji tried to calm down Ranmaru. Ranmaru turned away and 'tch'ed, he then said, "To me, they don't look like they have the guts. I don't have any desire to teach you guys." Ranmaru walked away.

I sighed and muttered, "Typical Ran..."

"Looks like we have to learn by ourselves," Masato stated. Ren nodded and pointed out, "If we get stuck, we have a senior in the entertainment bussiness right here." Ren leaned on Tokiya. "Huh?" Tokiya asked.

"Ichinose Tokiya. You had a lot of work as HAYATO," Ai commented.

"I agree that a person should fend for himself," Tokiya said.

Otoya made a shocked face and partially shouted, "Eh? You, too!?" "All you have to do is watch over us," Syo said. Otoya then made a dejected face and complained, "I was looking forward to learning a lot from Kotobuki-sempai."

"Kotobuki-sempai?" Reiji asked, he laughed afterwards. "Just call me Rei-chan, Otoyan!" "O-Otoyan?" Otoya stuttered. "And Toki." Tokiya winced at the nickname. Reiji continued, "We'll stay out of your bussiness like you said, but you can ask us anything. After all, we will be sharing a room." Reiji winked. "Sharing a room?" Otoya asked. Reiji blinked in suprise and questioned, "Shining-san didn't tell you? Your seniors live in the master course with you."

"Live with us!?" Syo, Natsuki, Ren, and Masato asked, completely shocked.

* * *

I sat down next to Ai on his bed, not that he cared. Ai pointed at Natsuki and Syo and ordered, "Don't come on this side of the door. Make sure you stay away from me while I'm sleeping." "Okay!" Natsuki replied. Syo was crossing his arms, looking away. When he looked back to Ai, he was right in his face. "Wh-What?" Syo asked, backing up a bit. "You really are short, aren't you?" Ai asked. I snickered.

"This already!" Syo yelled, seeming offended. "My data says that you're 161 cm, but you look about 100 to me," Ai commented. "Shut up! What's your problem!? What about her?!" Syo asked, pointing at me. "Wait. Why is she even in here!?" "Syo-chan, calm down," Natsuki said.

"She's 157 cm, she looks like it too. She's in here because she usually keeps me company," Ai informed, then said, "You don't seem to know how to respect your seniors. I'll make a schedule to help you learn some discipline."

I gave Ai a big piece of paper and he gave it to Syo. Syo un-folded it and read the first few, "Wake up at 5 o'clock!? 5:02, get changed! 5:07, wash face! 5:08, prepare for breakfast! 5:23, breakfast! 5:43, clean up!" "Wow, it's so detailed and artistic!" Natsuki complimented. Syo jumped all the way to the end of the paper and exclaimed, "9:00, go to bed! So early!"

I smirked while Ai said, "It's not my fault if anything happens to you because you didn't follow the schedule."

"That's pretty mean, Ai-chan. Anyway, what type of tea do you want to drink?" I asked the blank faced man. "Chai tea would be fine," Ai replied. I smiled, got up, and walked towards the kitchen, which was down the hall.

I heated the water and got out two packets of chai tea. I grabbed two tea cups and poured the almost boiling water into them. I put in the two packets of tea and waited for the tea to cool a bit. After a few minutes, I took out the two packets of tea and put them in the trash.

I walked back to Ai's room with the two cups on a tray along with a bowl of sugar cubes and two spoons.

I opened the door and walked back to Ai's table and set the tray down. "How many cubes of sugar?" I asked Ai. "One."

I put in one cube of sugar and stirred it up. I looked at Ai and Syo. They were having a staring contest. Neither of them were blinking... yet. I turned away and added two sugar cubes to mine and stirred it up. I turned back to the contest and saw Syo blink.

I handed the tea to Ai. "Thanks, Christy." "You're welcome."

I looked at the time on Ai's computer and downed the rest of my tea.

I headed towards the door informing Ai, "I'll be going to Rei's room to see if he needs anything. Then I'll be at Ran's. I won't even bother with Camus. I'll be back later, so you don't need to bring the tray back to the kitchen. Bye, Ai-chan." And with that, I exited the room and headed a few doors down.

* * *

**How was it? Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

I knocked on the door and said, "It's Christy." "Come in!" Was the muffled reply. I entered the room and sat down on Reiji's desk chair. "You need anything, Rei?" I asked. "Nope! Not yet Ri-chan!" Reiji replied energetically.

I looked at the other two in the room and smiled, "You don't like the bed placement, do you?" Otoya and Tokiya shook their heads. I sighed and scolded Reiji, "You should let them get as much space as you!"

"But you don't have a roommate, Ri-chan!" Reiji whined. "I just got one today. Her name is Mira, she's the same age too," I stated. Reiji pouted.

I got up and headed for the door, "I'll be at Ran's then back at Ai-chan's. I don't care about the supposedly 'royal'."

I exited the room and went straight across the hall and knocked. "It's Christy."

"Come in."

I walked in and sat on one of the chairs, "Hello, Masato-kun. How are you doing? Leave out your feelings about the room arrangements and how Ran acts." "I'm doing just fine, Christy."

I flashed a smile at him and then turned my attention to Ranmaru. "Ran, you need anything?" I asked the grump. "Nothing." "Okay, if you say so. See ya later, Ran, Masato-kun. I don't like you Jinguji-san." With that I left and headed back to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and took out the slice of chocolate cake. And somehow, all of ST RISH, Ai, Ranmaru, and Reiji were sitting at the table. Two guys burst into the kitchen and they were yelling.

"Strawberries are better!"

"Vanilla is!"

"Vanilla is wretched!"

"Strawberry makes me want to puke!"

"All hail chocolate!" I yelled. The two stopped arguing and everybody was staring at me taking a bite out of my cake.

"Chris!" The two shouted. "Yo." I saluted them with my fork. "Why are you eating chocolate?! You're lactose intolorant!" One of them screeched. He had shaggy, neck-length, black hair. He had dark amber eyes and two peircings on his right ear. He was wearing a black t-shirt and gray cargo shorts. He had on black sneakers and three cuff bracelets on his left wrist.

"Does your stomach hurt?" The other asked. He had blood red, spiky, shoulder-length, hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with RYTHYM printed on it, a blue, sleeveless hoodie, and black jeans with chains on the side. He had two peircings as well on his right ear and had five cuff bracelets on his right arm. He also had gray, knee-high boots on.

* * *

"I'm eating chocolate because it's awesome. And I'm not allowed anything with lactose, caffine, high spicyness, too much oil, tomatoes, and citric acid. That limits me to about one-sixteenth of the world's food! And Chase, my stomach hurts like hell!" I said, smiling.

"Why are you smiling then?" Henri asked.

"No reason. None at all," Chase and I said in unison. "Creepy..." Henri commented.

Chase and Henri walked over to the table where the others were sitting and stopped in front of Syo. "You're really short," they marveled. I laughed as I closed the fridge door and said, "Ai-chan already said that. It was funny."

"So who are these people, Ri-chan?" Reiji asked. I pointed to each of them and answered, "Henri and Chase, my childhood friends. They're also part of Aqua Blade, which means that they are my teammates."

I sat on a bar-stool and spun around. "Aqua Blade?" Masato asked. "The idol group that Ri-chan is in!" Reiji explained.

Henri snatched my cake and threw it in the trash.

My eyes glinted darkly. "Why did you do that?" I asked in a creepy tone. Henri shivered, but stood his ground. He replied, "Because you are lactose intolerant!" "Okay then. Make me some food, a lot of it," I ordered Henri.

Chase held up his hands and shouted, "I'm innocent! Didn't do anything!"

Henri started cooking. Once he was done, he set them in front of me and got me a coke. I looked at all of the food and the coke.

I started, "Spaghetti has tomatoes and you put butter on the noodles. Can't eat it. The salad has cheese, tomatoes, and the ranch has something I can't eat in there. The cookies have milk, butter, and you put cream on it. The ribs have a hint of lemon on it which is citric acid. The soup isn't good without lemon and chili sauce, so I can't eat it either. I can't eat any of these things! Coke has caffine in it, my stomach will hurt!" I turned to Henri and asked dramatically, "See how tough my life is?"

"I'll be eating now. Join me Chase, join me!" I cackled. Everybody had on a weird face, except for Chase. Their faces voiced out 'Da Fuq?!'

Chase sat down across from me and together we cackled, "Challenge accepted, puny minion. Because I am King!"

We then started to shove food in our mouth, trying to eat as much as we could. In the end, I won.

"In your face you filthy peasant! I am King, I will never lose! Now bring me my elixir! The King needs the elixir!" I shouted out crazily. "Yes, my King," Chase bowed, playing along. We stopped playing around and I turned to the others.

"What is up with those 'Da Fuq' faces?" I asked, amused. "Whatever, I'm going back to my room after washing the tea cups."

I walked to Ai's room and got the cups, washed them and headed to my room, where I greeted Mira and crashed.

* * *

I woke up to the annoying sound of Mira's alarm. I groaned as I rolled over, snuggling into the blankets. Mira yawed and she walked over to me. She shook my shoulders and said, "Christy, wake up! It's already 7 o' clock!"

I groaned even more and gave a growl to Mira. "Let me sleep!" I snapped. Mira smirked, "Look here, you're grumpy in the morning and so am I, so get it moving, my grumpy zombie senior."

I hesitantly got out of bed at the pace of a slug and shuffled to the bathroom. I turned on the water and took off my clothes. I got into the shower and the hot water woke me up. I got out of the shower and wrapped my robe around me. I exited the bathroom and let Mira in.

I changed into a lavender t-shirt and tucked it into my black skinny jeans. I wore a silver belt and two gold bracelets. I put on my brown leather boots and started to brush my hair. My hair was messy as ever even after I brushed it.

I grabbed and pocketed my phone. "Leaving now!" I shouted. "Bye!" I heard faintly. I rushed to the girls' kitchen and grabbed a blueberry muffin then ran to the back of the school. I ran out side and saw all of the circles with writing on the ground. "The hell!"

I heard the rich bastard talking about if Aijima Cecil could beat the members of STARISH then he would be fit enough to do something that I didn't give a care about.

I walked over to Ranmaru, Reiji, and Ai. "So, Cecil is going to be training under Camus?" I asked Reiji. He nodded.

I leaned on Ai and just watched as the game started.


	3. Chapter 3

I started laughing as Cecil shouted, "Water!" as he was about to fall off of the branch. He tried his hardest to stay on the branch, but dispite his efforts, he fell.

He was now flailing in the shallow pond. He stood up and said, "Huh?" I continued snickering. He crawled onto the grass and looked beside himself to see a fish. "F-fish!" Cecil cried out. He got up quickly and ran away, leaving a trail of dust behind and our heads turned to look at him till he disappeared.

I was full blown laughing now.

"He's dropping out," Ranmaru commented. "Seriously? But why!?" Reiji questioned. Ai turned to them as I sat on the ground. Ai informed, "According to my data, he came from the desert. He doesn't like water or fish." "Hmph, he was all talk," Camus huffed.

"How does he drink water then?" I questioned.

~Later~

"Aijima! First you run away, and now you're napping..." Camus said, mad. "Camus, you're too noisy," Cecil mumbled. "And you're supposed to be a Count. Don't make me laugh."

"He's sleep talking," I stated.

Camus was furious, I knew from experience. "Unforgivable! Wake up!" Camus shouted. Cecil yawned and sat straight. "Why are you yelling, Camus?" Cecil asked.

"Aijima!" Camus shouted, grabbing Cecil's shirt collar. Camus continued, "I'm going to pound some sense into that head of yours! Come!" And Camus dragged Cecil away. "L-let me go!" Cecil ordered, but Camus didn't. "What did I do? Camus!"

I walked back to my room in silence. I laughed to myself. "STARISH and Cecil seems like they'll be entertaining toys. Hopefully, I won't have work tomorrow..." I walked into my room, took off my shoes, and started towards the kitchen. I made a omurice for myself and another for Mira. I ate mine quickly and wrapped up Mira's. I changed into my pyjamas and put on a hoodie.

I headed outside.

Once I was outside, I headed towards the lake. I bumped into Mira and said, "Mira, I'm going for a walk by the lake. I also made some omurice, it's on the table. Mira nodded and said, "Thanks."

I nodded and walked away.

I lied on the cool grass as the evening wind swept my hair. I stared at the stars, emotionless. I smelt what people say that humans can't smell. It was spring, so I smelt spring. Each season has a different scent, people just don't notice it.

After a while, I walked back to my dorm room and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up at five in the morning. I yawned and shuffled to the bathroom. I took a shower and changed into a red blouse and black skinny jeans. I put on a black vest and grabbed my phone. I put on my Iron Fist ruby slipper platform heels and walked out of the door. I went to the kitchen and put on a apron.

I got out the supplies to make brownies. I started making them. Forty-five minutes later, they were done.

I got four wrapping bags and placed three brownies into each bag. Each bag had a different kind of brownies. I tied each bag with a different color ribbon. Brown, blue, yellow, and white.

The bag with the brown one had vanilla cream inside of the brownies. The blue bag had white chocolate drizzled over the top of the brownies. The yellow bag had confectionary sugar sprinkled ontop of the brownies. The white bag had a thin layer of raspberry sauce in the middle.

I got out a basket and placed all four bags in it. I walked back to the lake.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 6 o' clock. "The sun's gonna rise soon, better hurry." I mumbled.

I placed the basket on the gazebo table and sat on the moist grass. I stared at the sky, watching as the dark blue was slowly replaced with other colors. The sun rose, causing the sky to have a splatter of colors, just like a painting. I took out my phone and snapped a picture.

Blue, purple, pink, red, orange, yellow. There were so many colors in the sky, it made me happy somewhat. I just loved nature, how it looks, how it sounds, it just made me relax and feel secure and content. I smiled genuinely at the sky that was blooming with color.

I watched the sun rise and listed to the birds chirp and felt the breeze.

I looked at the clock again and it read 7:34. I got up and grabbed the basket of brownies. I walked back to the dorms slowly like a slug.

* * *

I smiled at the four guys and said, "Good morning. " I then placed the bags infront of them. Brown was Reiji. Blue was Ai. Yellow was Camus. And white was Ranmaru.

"Yum! Thank you Ri-chan! I love your brownies!" Reiji exclaimed. "Thanks Chris," Ranmaru grumbled, still groggy. "Thanks, Christy," Ai said. "Humph. Good job peasant," Camus stated. "What?! I am KING! You can't defy me you filthy peasant!" I shouted at Camus, but then soon started with their work schedule.

"Rei, today you have a interview at 2 pm and a comercial shooting at 3:30 pm. Ran, you have a modeling shoot at 2 pm. Peasant, you have a comercial shooting today at 4 pm and a conference after that. Ai-chan, you have a modeling shoot as well at 2 pm and a autograph signing at 5."

"I won't be able to accompany you guys today because I have to do some work. I have to be there in an hour, so I have to leave now," I told them. "Okay," they said.

I walked away and got in the car where Chase and Henri were waiting for me.

* * *

Chase started driving as soon as I buckled up and shut the door. "How old are you guys again?" I asked.

"Seventeen, " Chase answered. "Nineteen, " Henri replied. "Okay..." I said. "What are we doing today?"

"You're auditioning for a movie, at 11 you have a autograph signing. Henri will be having a modeling shoot, then a comercial shoot at 1. I will be having a interview and doing a radio conference at 10. Remember that we have to get ready for our concert. Arrive at 2. The concert begins at 2:30," Chase informed.

"Yes sir, Chase, sir," I saluted him from the backseat. Chase rolled his eyes. He stopped and I got out of the car and waved good-bye. I walked into the building, flashing my entry card to the guard, he stepped aside to let me in.

I walked down the hallways till I found my manager, Solté. I walked into the waiting room after I was handed a number from Solté.


End file.
